Back to You
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Tentang kunjungan makam, mabuk, dan pagi hari setelahnya.


Detective Conan Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

I just borrow his Chara

WARNING!

CANON, TYPO, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan

Suatu kehormatan jika kalian berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan review

Pemeran Utama:

Akai Shuuichi a.k.a Subaru Okiya

Furuya Rei a.k.a Bourbon a.k.a Amuro Tooru

.

.

.

 **Back to You**

 _I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_

 _When I'm lyin' close to someone else_

 _You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_

 _If I could do it all again, I know I'd go back to you_

 _[Selena Gomez]_

Pagi itu mendung. Jemuran baju Furuya sejak dua hari yang lalu belum juga kering. Kering sih, tetapi kering lembab, dan terpaksa harus di setrika agak lama agar bau apaknya hilang. Polisi rahasia yang merangkap sebagai pelayan di Poirot dan anggota Organisasi Hitam itu tampak menggeliat tidak nyaman di kasurnya. Ia sudah harus bangun dan _alarm_ nya terus menerus berbunyi. Apalagi Haro juga ikut menjilati wajahnya, meminta sarapan.

Mematikan _alarm_ dan menurunkan Haro dari badannya, Furuya terbangun, tetapi masih setengah sadar. "Oke, oke. Kau sudah lapar kan?" tanyanya pada binatang peliharannya. Haro menggonggong setuju. "Sebentar ya, aku bereskan tempat tidur ini dulu."

Haro duduk menanti majikannya di depan pintu kamar Furuya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, tanda tak sabar untuk sarapan bersama tuannya. Furuya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur, dengan Haro mengikuti dari belakang.

Pertama-tama, ia menyeduh air di dalam teko, untuk membuat teh. Lalu, ia mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan mentah dari dalam kulkas dan mulai memasak. Ia sudah lama hidup sendiri, jadi Furuya mampu memasak berbagai jenis masakan rumahan. Memang, rasanya tidak akan seenak buatan seorang ibu rumah tangga, tetapi baginya sudah cukup enak.

Pertama ia memasak kornet dengan bumbu tumis untuk Haro, dan untuknya sendiri teriyaki dan teh. "Tunggu," kata Furuya pada Haro yang tidak sabar memakan sarapannya. Bau kornet panas dan nasi kemarin terasa sangat menggiurkan. Furuya masih memindahkan lauknya ke piring. "Sebentar lagi," ujar Furuya. Anjing putih itu terus menatap tuannya dengan tidak sabar. Furuya duduk di kursi makan, "Oke. silahkan sarapan, Haro." Mereka berdua mulai makan.

.

.

.

"Jadilah anak baik, oke?" kata Furuya sambil mengacak-acak bulu-bulu halus di kepala dan belakang telinga Haro. Anjing itu menggonggong semangat sebelum Furuya menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya. Anjing peliharaannya dibiarkan di dalam rumah. Namun, Haro anjing yang pintar dan sangat penurut. Jadi tidak masalah dibiarkan. Masalah paling besar yang akan ditimbulkan Haro mungkin hanya mengacak-acak seledri yang ditanamnya di beranda apartemen. (Furuya sudah pengalaman soalnya).

Ia masuk ke dalam Mazda RX nya dan langsung menstarter mobil eksotik itu. Hari ini ia berpakaian sangat formal. Dengan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan hitam. Ia sedang tidak ada jadwal di Poirot, dan Organisasi Hitam masih menunggu informasi tentang Kudou Shinichi. Ia seharusnya melaporkannya segera, tetapi saat ini ia sedang ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, Furuya Rei, bukan Amuro Tooru ataupun Bourbon.

Setelah dirasa mesin mobilnya cukup panas, ia mulai memasukkan gigi, melepas rem tangan, dan menginjak gas secara perlahan. Mobil seputih susu itu meluncur mulus dari apartemennya. Furuya tidak pergi ke kantor pusat hari ini. Ia terus menyusuri kota metropolitan sampai ia menemukan sebuah pemakaman umum di pinggir Tokyo.

Ini bukan jadwal untuk sembahyang kubur, tetapi Furuya sedang ingin kemari. Ia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan pemakaman umum yang luas (dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali Furuya) dan mengambil sebotol Scotch yang sudah dibelinya sejak minggu lalu. Lalu, ia turun dari mobilnya.

Angin musim gugur langsung menyapa kulitnya yang hanya berbalut mantel dan kemeja hitam. Angin yang mampu membuat tulang menggigil itu mengacak lembut surai pirang Furuya. Bukan hanya surai Furuya yang menjadi korban, tetapi dedaunan dari pohon Sakura juga berguguran, kalah dari kencangnya angin.

Pemakaman umum itu sudah tua, tetapi masih terawat. Karena ini memang bukan jadwal untuk sembahyang kubur, maka tidak ada orang yang berkunjung kemari. Lagipula, hari ini sudah mendung sedari pagi dan dingin. Masyarakat cukup pintar untuk memilih bergelung di dalam rumah daripada berkeliaran dan kedinginan.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kulit melangkah pasti menuju sebuah nisan yang sudah ia hafal mati letaknya. Sambil membawa ember untuk membersihkan nisan, kaki jenjang itu melangkah pasti.

Sejujurnya, ini merupakan waktu yang buruk untuk berkunjung ke makam. Angin musim gugur dan air? Bukan merupakan kombinasi yang bagus. Namun, Furuya tidak peduli. Baginya, di dalam kehidupannya tidak pernah ada kombinasi yang bagus. Semua hal yang bagus direnggut terlalu cepat darinya. Setelah lima menit berjalan menyusuri makam-makam orang, sampailah ia pada sebuah nisan yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

 _Morofushi Hiromitsu_

Itu adalah nama yang tertera di nisan keramik tersebut. Furuya segera meletakkan Scotch-nya dan mulai membersihkan makam yang sudah lama tidak terawat itu. Dicabutnya rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di tanah sekitarnya. Disapu daun-daun yang berguguran dan tertiup angin. Dilapnya nisan keramik tersebut sampai tidak ada lagi bercak air hujan yang menempel. Barulah setelah makam itu bersih, Furuya tersenyum puas.

Setelah ia menyingkirkan peralatan bersih-bersihnya, barulah ia mengeluarkan Scotch yang sudah disimpannya sedari tadi. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan kelembutan, ia meletakkan minuman keras itu di depan nisan.

Lalu, tak ada suara.

Angin berdesis lembut, seolah mereka memahami apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu. Seolah angin membantunya mengucapkan semua kata-kata yang tak mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Angin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengangkat beban berat yang selalu bercokol di hati Furuya. Namun, tampaknya angin harus kecewa karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Furuya masih sesedih 4 tahun yang lalu.

Angin kembali membelai wajah Furuya ketika suara lembut itu terdengar.

"Kau tampak menawan."

Furuya Rei adalah orang yang sangat realistis. Karena ia bekerja sebagai detektif, jadi ia selalu mengedepankan logika dibandingkan perasaannya. Furuya yakin sekali bahwa suara itu tidak mungkin nyata, karena pemiliknya sudah tidak bisa bersuara sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, tetapi nyatanya ia mendengar suara itu sejelas sinar mentari di siang hari. "Kau selalu tampak menawan, _zero_."

Furuya mengangkat pandanganya dan bertemulah ia dengan orang yang selama ini selalu mengisi harinya. Tidak pagi, siang, malam, bahkan di alam mimpi sekali pun. Orang itu duduk di atas batu nisannya sendiri. Semua yang Furuya lihat saat ini, persis seperti apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Wajah jenaka yang ramah, rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dagu yang tidak dicukur. Rambutnya ikut berkibar karena angin membelainya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya persis sama seperti terakhir kali ia hidup. Kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung dan bawahan hitam. Persis sekali dengan sosok yang selalu Furuya rindukan.

"Kau tidak kembali kepadaku," adalah kata-kata yang terlontar pertama kali. Otaknya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Sosok di hadapannya terlalu nyata. Terlalu dekat. Terlalu ia rindukan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Mulutnya membuka, lalu menutup.

Hiromitsu tersenyum penuh simpati padanya, "aku tidak nyata Rei," katanya. Senyumannya persis seperti yang Furuya ingat. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak empat kali lebih cepat. "Aku hanya bayangan yang memorimu ciptakan," lanjutnya.

Namun, apakah Furuya peduli? Tentu saja tidak. Dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Sebelum ia datang kemari, ia sudah menetapkan hati bahwa ia tidak akan menangis seperti seorang gadis, tetapi nyatanya air matanya jatuh juga ke Ibu Pertiwi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Furuya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, _zero_." Suaranya tenang dan stabil. Sama seperti ketika ia menelepon Furuya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seolah ia sudah siap menyambut Dewa Kematian, yang memang benar apa adanya. Furuya benci jika Hiromitsu sudah berbicara dengan suara seperti itu. Tidak ada akhir baik bagi mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kembali padaku?" tanya Furuya.

Ini aneh sekali. Padahal perasaan mereka berdua mencapai satu sama lain. Padahal mereka berdua kini sangat dekat. Hiromitsu tampak sangat nyata.

Dekat, tetapi juga sangat jauh.

"Kita berdua bekerja untuk keselamatan Jepang," ujar Hiromitsu, "kau adalah orang yang paling paham hal itu, Rei."

Sejujurnya, Furuya tahu hal itu. Ia sangat paham. Mereka berdua hidup untuk negara. Pion-pion negara yang hidupnya diatur. Mereka adalah polisi rahasia yang melindungi negara dalam kegelapan. Hidup mereka telah diserahkan sepenuhnya dan menjadi milik negara.

Namun, Furuya juga ingin sesekali menjadi egois. Ia ingin sekali saja melupakan statusnya, atau pekerjaannya. Hanya ada dia dan Hiromitsu. Dan hubungan mereka. Dan kehidupan mereka yang normal. Tapi lagi-lagi, mereka berdua tahu, hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terwujud selamanya. Itu hanya mimpi kosong.

"Kau pernah berjanji untuk kembali kepadaku," kata Furuya, "apakah itu hanya janji kosong?"

Angin musim gugur kembali membelai wajah Furuya. Pipinya terasa dingin oleh air mata, tetapi bergidik pun tidak. Ia menatap lekat lelaki masa lalunya itu, meminta jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan seorang diri dan membuatnya hampir gila.

"Hatiku telah kembali padamu. Hatiku selalu kembali padamu."

Furuya menggeleng. Hatinya terasa disayat-sayat oleh belati dan ditetesi air garam.

"Tapi kau tidak. Kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku seorang diri," kata Furuya. Suaranya bergetar karena emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Hiromitsu tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menatap Furuya. Ia tidak bisa membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak bisa berbisik di telinga Furuya dan mengatakan hal-hal norak yang dulu bisa membuat Furuya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memiliki Furuya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Hiromitsu pada akhirnya. Furuya tahu hal itu lebih dari siapapun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ujarnya. Mendengar jawaban Furuya, ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sudah tidak ada hal yang harus kau khawatirkan lagi." Dan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang kuat, memori itu hilang. Furuya seorang diri di depan makam Hiromitsu. Tidak ada lagi orang itu. Ia sendiri dengan Scotch yang belum dibuka. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Akai tidak begitu suka hidup satu rumah dengan pasangan suami istri yang mesra. Ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk. Namun, apa daya kalau ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sudah ada tempat tinggal saja itu merupakan rezeki. Apa boleh buat kan kalau apartemennya dibakar habis oleh orang yang gila uang? Namun, dengan pasangan Kudou itu tinggal di rumah mereka kali, Akai bisa menikmati makanan enak setiap harinya.

(Ia bosan sekali dengan kari).

Malam hari ini Nyonya Kudou memasak _Shrimp Gratin_ dan _Croquette_. Menurut Akai cukup mewah, dibandingkan makan kari atau _delivery_.

"Maaf menunggu," ujar Nyonya Kudou ceria. Di usia 36 tahun itu, Nyonya Kudou tampak seperti usia dia awal 20 tahun. Mungkin karena ia memiliki suami yang berpenghasilan banyak dan anak yang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, membuat Nyonya Kudou tidak pernah stress. Hah, seandainya saja ibunya juga memiliki sifat seperti Nyonya Kudou, pasti keadaan di rumah jauh lebih mengasyikkan.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," ujar Akai sopan. Tuan Kudou masih belum turun dari ruang kerjanya. Ada _deadline_ yang menanti untuk diberikan kepada editor dan ia sudah berpesan untuk tidak diganggu sampai ia selesai menyelesaikan dua bab. Nyonya Kudou tampak senang bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan FBI itu dan Akai sendiri hanya tersenyum formal seperti biasanya.

Baru saja Akai hendak mengambil nasi dan makan malam ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat nama si penelepon.

.

.

.

Menemukan Furuya itu mudah sekali bagi Akai. Di mana pun, atau tempat seperti apapun, Akai selalu bisa menemukan Furuya. Bahkan di tengah keramaian sekali pun, Akai pasti bisa menemukan Furuya dengan cepat, seolah memang ia sudah di setting seperti itu.

Polisi muda itu duduk di sebuah kursi di kedai minum dengan satu botol minuman keras khas Jepang yang sudah habis setengah. Ia duduk bertopang dagu dan Akai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena terhalang oleh poninya yang panjang. Tanpa ragu, Akai melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Kedai minum tradisional itu dikunjungi oleh bapak-bapak. Yah, kalau anak muda sih pasti tidak akan mengunjungi kedai minum kecil seperti ini. Yang biasa berkunjung hanyalah bapak-bapak atau orang paruh baya. Minuman keras yang ditawarkan pun biasanya hanya arak Jepang (tidak lucu kalau mereka menyuguhkan minuman keras dari Eropa kan?).

"Sudah ingin menjadi orang tua?" tanya Akai sarkastik. Demi melihat raut wajah Akai yang menyebalkan, Furuya hanya memberinya tatapan benci yang sengit. Bahkan dalam keadaan setengah sadar saja, ia tidak lupa untuk menambahkan bumbu kebencian pada Akai. Memang sesuatu polisi satu ini.

"Selamat malam, _Subaru Okiya_ ," sindir Furuya sambil memberi penekanan pada nama konyol itu. Akai mengangkat sudut bibirnya demi melihat wajah Furuya yang sudah memerah akibat alkohol yang terlalu cepat di metabolisme di gaster.

"Rupanya bukan cuma kesadaranmu yang hilang, tapi kau juga jadi rabun," sindir Akai lagi. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak menjadi Subaru hari ini. Demi menemui Furuya, ia langsung melaju menuju kedai minum ini tanpa repot-repot menyamar lebih dulu. Semuanya demi Furuya. Polisi itu kembali bergumam, tetapi Akai tidak bisa mendengarnya. Setelah puas bergumam, ia kembali meminum alkohol itu.

"Sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum?" tanya Akai. melihat dari tingkat kesadaran Furuya, mungkin ia sudah minum lebih dari lima botol besar. FBI itu tahu bahwa Furuya orang yang kuat minum dan ia jarang melihat polisi itu lepas kendali dan minum terus menerus tanpa pertahanan. Furuya adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan waspada. Sebenarnya, ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Furuya Rei, si perfeksionis yang bersumbu pendek, mabuk.

Ketika orang tua di belakang bar datang, Akai memanggilnya. "Aku juga pesan satu botol. Sama seperti orang ini," katanya sambil menunjuk Furuya yang masih sibuk menuang isi dari botol besar ke cawan sake.

Akai memperhatikan penampilan Furuya. Hari ini polisi itu memakai kemeja hitam panjang yang lengannya kini di gulung dan celana bahan berwarna hitam dengan adanya bekas tanah dan debu di bagian kedua lututnya. Sepatu kulitnya juga bernoda tanah basah. Melihat dari kemejanya, ia sudah seharian ini memakai kemeja itu tanpa berganti pakaian.

Apakah Furuya baru saja selesai menyelesaikan misi Organisasi Hitam? Sepertinya tidak. Meskipun ia memakai pakaian serba hitam saat ini, tetapi gelagatnya tidak seperti Bourbon yang ia kenal. Seorang Bourbon tidak mungkin berkeliaran di kedai minum, tanpa penyamaran atau pun sarung tangan. Terlalu banyak celah.

Apakah Furuya baru saja dari Kantor Pusat PSB? Mungkin saja, tetapi Akai masih meragukannya. Furuya adalah orang yang selalu tampil sempurna tanpa ada cela untuk dikritik. Ia selalu memakai jas licin dan rapi, bukannya kemeja dengan lengan di gulung seperti ini. Apalagi mabuk di tempat seperti ini. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Kemungkinannya hanya satu, tetapi setiap kali Akai memikirkan hal itu, tubuh dan logikanya menolak kuat-kuat. Hatinya terasa terhempas dari atas jurang. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kemungkinan itu. Pakaian formal hitam, lutut yang penuh debu dan tanah, sepatu dengan bercak tanah, dan Furuya yang mabuk? Itu semua sudah bisa membawa Akai dalam satu kesimpulan yang tidak ingin diterimanya. Bahkan Akai yakin sekali, para detektif cilik berisik yang suka berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Furuya hari ini.

Sake-nya datang, dan Akai segera menuangnya di cawan kecil. Rasa panas dan manis langsung mengairi faring-nya. Hanya ada dua minuman keras yang mampu memanjakan lidah dan lambungnya, Scotch dan Bourbon. Namun, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, Scotch mendadak tidak lagi menjadi minuman favoritnya. Setiap kali ia mengingat Scotch, yang ia ingat hanya tatapan ngeri dari Furuya dan jeritannya, seolah berusaha membangkitkan orang yang jantungnya sudah hancur. Lalu, itu semua diikuti oleh tatapan benci dan tidak terima. Dan kebencian itu bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau ingat saat kau menjalani misi dengan Scotch dulu?" tanya Furuya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Akai yang awalnya ingin minum sake dengan tenang, menatap Furuya penasaran. Pandangan Furuya masih terpaku pada cawan sake yang tidak ada isinya.

Tidak mungkin Akai melupakan hari itu. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas pertengkaran dengan Ibunya yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, yang menyisakan memar di mata kanannya dan ia disangka pierrot. Apalagi kejadian yang belum ada genap 5 tahun. "Ada apa dengan misi itu?" tanya Akai.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Furuya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang makin lama makin lebar. "Kau menjadikan tas gitarmu sebagai kamuflase senapan," katanya geli. Lalu, Furuya mulai tertawa. "Dan, dan, kau bertemu dengan adikmu di peron kereta," lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli.

Akai tidak tahu di bagian mana lucunya cerita itu. Adik kecilnya hampir menjadi anak hilang karena tersesat di Tokyo tanpa sepeserpun uang. Ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung membeli tiket dan tambahan uang agar adiknya bisa pulang.

"Dan dia benar-benar menurut padamu ketika di suruh menunggu," kata Furuya. Ia sudah bukan tertawa kecil lagi, tetapi terbahak-bahak. Semakin lama tawanya semakin keras. Akai suka sekali melihat Furuya saat tersenyum, tetapi tidak seperti saat ini. Furuya tampak seperti orang depresi (yang mungkin tidak jauh beda dengan keadaannya saat ini, mabuk).

"Dan Scotch mengajarinya bermain gitar," kata Furuya. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Mendadak Akai tidak ada niat lagi untuk menghabiskan sake yang dipesannya. Ia lebih terpaku pada polisi yang berekspresi terlalu berlebihan di hadapannya. Ia menertawakan apa saja dan bicaranya kadang melantur. Namun, Akai tidak menghentikannya. Ia menatap lekat ekspresi wajah di polisi berkulit coklat itu.

Setelah Furuya tidak mempunyai bahan apapun untuk ditertawakan, ia menuang cairan alkohol itu ke dalam cawan dan meneguknya. Setelah puas tertawa, ia sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk mabuk. Kesadarannya sudah menghilang terlalu jauh, dan sisa-sisa dari kewarasannya berteriak terus-menerus di dalam otaknya agar ia berhenti bersikap bodoh. Caranya, berhenti minum.

Akai tetap mengamati kelakuan polisi di depannya. Ia menimbang, apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk membawa Furuya kembali ke apartemennya atau menunggu sampai Furuya sadar (yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil, mengingat Furuya sudah sangat mabuk). Prediksi Akai: membawa Furuya ke apartemennya, lalu kembali ke kediaman Kudou. Hal yang diluar prediksi: Furuya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang belakangan ini terasa seperti mimpi.

"Sentuh aku, Akai."

.

.

.

Untunglah saat itu Akai sedang tidak meminum sake-nya. Bisa-bisa aspirasi ke paru-paru dan edema paru (oke, yang terakhir itu berlebihan, tetapi aspirasi ke paru itu sangat perih rasanya, apalagi bahan keras seperti alkohol). Furuya tidak menatap Akai dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang dipasangnya saat ini, untuk menghadapi kalimat Furuya.

Kalau keadaan mereka tidak seperti ini, mungkin Akai akan dengan senang hati memesan satu kamar di hotel terdekat atau di dalam mobil juga tidak apa-apa. Selama itu dengan Furuya, rasanya di mana pun tidak masalah. Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah, Furuya memintanya dalam keadaan mabuk dan lebih dari 50% kejadian ini tidak akan diingat oleh polisi itu. Kalau pun Akai harus jadi pelampiasan, ia ingin Furuya memintanya dalam kondisi sadar.

Namun, belum sempat Akai selesai berpikir mengenai respon seperti apa yang harus diberikannya, telapak tangan dingin Furuya sudah menyentuh pipinya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Tanpa mempersilahkan jeda untuk Akai, bibir itu bertemu dengan bibir tipis milik Furuya.

Ia selalu memimpikan seperti apa rasanya melumat bibir Furuya, dan ternyata rasanya jauh lebih manis dari gula dan jauh lebih memabukkan dari semua alkohol favorit Akai. Bibir Furuya sedikit kering dan pecah-pecah, akibat berada di luar ruangan terlalu lama. Namun, rasanya benar-benar bisa membuat Akai gila. Rasa sake menempel dengan kuat di dalam mulut Furuya dan itu membuat Akai semakin mabuk.

Lagipula, dari mana Furuya Rei belajar berciuman? Dari teman masa kecilnya yang satu divisi di PSB itu dan telah meninggal itu? Akai sama sekali tidak ingin tahu, kalau pun hal itu benar. Biar saja, untuk saat ini, hanya Akai saja yang bisa mencicipi Furuya. Namun, ada masalah yang lebih besar dari ciuman yang memabukkan itu.

Yaitu, mempertahankan kesadaran. Ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan keras agar tidak mengikuti irama dari Furuya, apalagi ketika kesadarannya hampir saja kalah oleh nafsu yang mulai muncul dan memberontak. Dan, seperti memang sengaja, lengan Furuya mulai turun dan meraba lehernya dan ke dada yang masih ditutupi oleh kaos hitam dan jaket. Dengan kesadaran yang dipaksakan, Akai menangkap tangan itu sebelum mulai turun lebih bawah lagi dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Akai melepaskan ciuman itu dengan agak kasar. Furuya tampak agak terguncang karena ciumannya dilepas begitu saja. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa Akai akan terbawa ke dalam permainannya. Akai harus mati-matian tidak meraup bibir yang kini tampak kemerahan dan berlapis saliva. Ukh, hari ini dia diuji habis-habisan.

"Kau mabuk." Setelah menelan ludah susah payah, ia berhasil mengatakan dua kata itu. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menopang Furuya agak tidak ambruk ke lantai. Furuya Rei tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang menurut Akai sangat sedih dan menyayat hati.

"Kau menolakku. Kau selalu menolakku. Kau sama parahnya dengan Scotch. Hanya bisa meninggalkanku. Hanya bisa menolakku. Hanya bisa menyakitiku."

Akai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang mabuk dan Akai tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Furuya kesepian dan sedih. Ia ingin menghilangkan kesepiannya malam hari ini. Ia ingin mengusir kesedihannya malam ini. Ia butuh Akai untuk melakukannya.

Lagi, belum selesai Akai berpikir, Furuya kembali menyentuh pipinya, kini dengan sangat perlahan dan sentuhannya nyaris tidak terasa. Ia seolah berusaha membatasi dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menolakku," bisiknya parau. Entah karena alkohol yang mulai dimetabolisme atau karena fisiologi dari keluarnya air mata, Akai tidak tahu. "Kumohon."

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Furuya kembali mencium Akai. Kali ini, Akai tidak mencoba untuk berpikir rasional atau menolak Furuya. Ia bergerak sesuai yang tubuhnya katakan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik wajah Furuya mendekat dan tangan satunya untuk menopang pinggul Furuya.

Pemenang antara kesadaran dan nafsu telah ditentukan. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah waktu mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Furuya Rei harus membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa mabuk-mabukan atas dasar sedih itu sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bukan sikap yang patut di contoh. Tidak ada profesionalitas di dalamnya, hanya ada egoisme semata. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri mabuk? Ia, orang dengan 3 wajah, bisa-bisanya mabuk seperti remaja akil balig yang baru putus cinta! Padahal usianya sudah akan menginjak kepala tiga puluh, tetapi ia masih bisa bertindak seperti itu, sungguh memalukan!

Kepalanya terasa seperti habis dipukul dengan tongkat _baseball_. Terasa berdentum-dentum. Seolah ada orang yang memukul setiap sudut di kepalanya dan hampir membuatnya pecah. Ia sudah biasa dengan sakit kepala yang ia dapatkan dari misi Organisasi Hitam, tetapi sakit kepala karena hangover, itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Kerongkongannya serak dan sakit dan masih terasa panas. Ia butuh air putih untuk melegakan kerongkongannya, tetapi saat ini ia bangkit saja tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam, seperti habis ditabrak oleh truk. Furuya menggerakkan badannya yang terasa sangat berat untuk berbalik dan ia butuh waktu sekitar 2 menit untuk menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

Di tempat tidur yang tidak begitu besar itu, bukan hanya Furuya yang mengisinya. Seorang dewasa lain mengisinya dan tampak terlelap dengan damainya. Rambut hitam kelam, awalnya ia kira itu Hiromitsu, tetapi otak jeniusnya dengan segera menangkap dan mencerna informasi. Ia bangkit mendadak sampai ia merasa sekelilingnya gelap dan berputar-putar.

"AKAI!" jeritnya kencang, seperti seorang gadis yang habis dilecehkan. Furuya jarang menjerit seperti gadis, tetapi sekarang ia layak menjerit. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" jeritnya semakin kencang.

Yang diteriaki hanya menggeliat tidak nyaman, merasa terganggu karena jeritan gadis cilik itu. "Perlukah teriak di pagi hari?" dengusnya sambil kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Furuya menganga melihat sikap pria sial itu. Namun, ada hal mendesak yang harus dikonfirmasi secepatnya. Akai. Tidur di kasurnya. Memakai selimutnya (berbagi selimut, ralat). Dan… apakah Akai juga bertelanjang dada (ia melihat dirinya sendiri)... sama sepertinya?

(Furuya ingin mati detik itu juga).

Dengan takut-takut Furuya menelaah sekelilingnya. Kemeja hitam, celana hitam, jaket Akai… semuanya berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Ia menutup mata dan membukanya lagi dan itu dilakukannya sebanyak nyaris lima kali, tetapi pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah. Furuya merasa, jantungnya telah jatuh sampai ke umbilikus. Mendadak, perutnya terasa mual sekali.

.

.

.

Haro dengan semangat memakan sarapannya. Anjing itu telah bosan dibentak oleh tuannya yang sedang tidak bagus suasana hatinya karena menggonggong terus-menerus kepada orang asing mencurigakan yang keluar dari kamar tidur tuannya. Akai sendiri, si orang yang mencurigakan bagi Haro, duduk dengan tenang di kursi makan sambil melihat Furuya menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Furuya, mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdentum-dentum, harus setengah mati menghiraukan tatapan Akai yang tidak lepas darinya selama ia berkutat di dapur. Ukh, kalau dilihat secara intens terus-menerus, siapa yang tidak akan risih coba?

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mati di telan bumi, Akai? Berhenti menatapku terus-menerus," bentaknya pada Akai. Sedari tadi hal yang terus dilakukan oleh Furuya adalah membentak. Anjingnya dibentak karena terus menggonggong. Akai dibentak hanya karena melihatnya bekerja. Namun, bukan Akai namanya kalau berhenti menatap Furuya hanya karena bentakan semata. Ia sudah sangat kenyang dibentak-bentak oleh Ibunya dan atasannya.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Akai, mengabaikan gerutuan Furuya. Haah, polisi itu benar-benar sesuatu. Tidak dalam kondisi sadar atau pun mabuk, ia terus saja menggerutu soal Akai (kecuali kemarin malam. Jujur saja, Furuya manis sekali ketika memohon pada Akai. Namun, ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Bisa-bisa kepalanya berlubang peluru).

Furuya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sibuk memindahkan sarapan mereka ke piring yang lebih kecil. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa dua piring berisi nasi dan omelet. Bau telur bercampur rempah-rempah langsung menggelitik indra penciuman Akai. Perutnya secara antusias ingin mencicipi masakan rumah Furuya.

"Omelet," komentar Akai tanpa sadar. Ia tidak ada maksud apa-apa di dalam komentarnya, hanya menyuarakan jawaban di dalam otaknya, tetapi Furuya tidak berpikir demikian.

Ia melotot garang pada Akai. "Kalau tidak mau tidak usah di makan," bentaknya lagi. Ia duduk di kursi di depan Akai. Akai tersenyum dengan sangat tipis melihat Furuya kembali mengomel.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mau," bela Akai. Namun, Furuya tampaknya tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan Akai.

"Kalau begitu jangan berkomentar," ujarnya. Akai tidak mendebatnya lagi. Ia mulai menyantap omelet rumahan buatan Furuya.

Telurnya tidak terasa amis dan harum rempah-rempah. Tidak terlalu mentah dan tidak terlalu matang juga. Omelet yang dihidangkan dengan nasi hangat, Akai tidak pernah menyangka akan terasa seenak ini. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia harus datang ke Poirot untuk memesan nasi dan omelet, tetapi yang memasak harus Furuya. Karena, nasi omelet kesukaan Akai itu hanya buatan Furuya saja.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik," komentar Akai asal. Mendengarnya, Furuya langsung menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Akai kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kubilang, aku siap menerimamu jadi istriku," jawabnya, yang dihadiahi Furuya dengan tendangan super sakit di tulang keringnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" bentakan Furuya lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Entah karena faktor tidak terima, kesal, atau… malu. Dengan kaki berdenyut akibat tendangan Furuya, Akai menghabiskan sarapannya.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, Furuya membawa piring mereka berdua ke dapur untuk di bilas. Lalu, ia mengambilkan minum untuk mereka berdua. Nah, Akai benar kan, kalau Furuya bisa menjadi istri yang sangat baik dan terampil? Ia bisa memasak, mencuci, membereskan rumah, dan bisa dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Bukankah memang itu istri idaman semua pria? Namun, ia masih membutuhkan kakinya, jadi ia tidak mau menguji kesabaran Furuya.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, Furuya membuka percakapan. "Apa kau akan kembali ke kediaman Kudou?" tanyanya. Ini murni pertanyaan yang terlontar asal dari mulut Furuya, tetapi Akai tidak menanggapinya seasal itu.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum miring dan bola mata sewarna klorofil itu berkilat. "Kau ingin aku bersamamu hari ini? Aku tidak keberatan kok," jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban Akai, wajah Furuya memanas. Salah pertanyaan rupanya. "Apalagi semalam kau memohon padaku untuk tidak pergi 'kan?" lanjutnya.

(Furuya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang).

"JA-JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ANEH!" jeritnya nyaring. Wajahnya memerah dan ia benar-benar ingin menghilang detik ini juga. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak merasa malu. Itu bukan Furuya! Yang meminta Akai untuk tinggal selama semalam di apartemen milik Furuya itu hanya orang mabuk yang kekanak-kanakan. Itu sama sekali bukan Furuya.

"Oh ya? Kau tampak manis semalam," lanjut Akai. Furuya membuka dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terlalu malu dan ia sudah tidak memiliki harga diri yang layak untuk diselamatkan.

Sake sialan!

Ia akan mencatat untuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh alkohol lagi dalam bentuk apapun. Titik.

Sementara Furuya sibuk mengomeli dirinya sendiri dan sake di dalam pikirannya, Akai mulai bangkit dari kursi makan dan menghanpiri Furuya. Ujung-ujungnya, ketika Furuya sadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah terperangkap di antara kedua lengan Akai dengan punggungnya membentur tembok.

Sungguh, ia tidak siap untuk posisi seperti ini, apalagi setelah melihat wajah Akai yang entah mengapa terasa menakutkan, seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Dengan susah payah Furuya menelan ludahnya. Kerongkongannya terasa seperti di isi pasir.

"A-Akai…?" tanyanya takut-takut. Akai semakin mempersempit jarak mereka, dan Furuya berusaha menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong Akai menjauh, tetapi sayang, tubuhnya masih bereaksi dari hangover semalam. Kedua tangannya terasa berubah seperti jeli. Ia tidak kuasa menahan Akai. Barulah, ketika ia memastikan bahwa Akai sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi, ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa meminta keselamatan dari Tuhan.

Akai meletakkan bibirnya di depan telinga kanan Furuya yang panas dan memerah. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Furuya bergidik ketika ia bernapas di dekat telinga itu. "Aku tidak keberatan mengulang kegiatan semalam. Kali ini kau pasti tidak akan melupakannya."

Furuya terbelalak karena kaget dan malu. Dengan segenap sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, dia berteriak sekuat tenaganya. "KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU, DASAR FBI MESUM!"

.

.

.

(Dan sejujurnya, Furuya tidak melupakan apapun dari malam itu).

.

.

.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

(A/N): Halo, saya seorag penulis baru di fandom Detective Conan, meskipun saya sudah membaca cerita di fandom ini sejak lama.

Sejujurya, cerita yang saya tulis ini tidak memiliki plot, hanya sebatas imajinasi yang ada di kepala saya yang dituangkan ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Saya juga tidak berpikir apapun dalam proses pembuatannya.

Lalu, masalah sembahyang kubur itu meskipun saya tahu bahwa itu adalah tradisi masyarakat Tionghoa, tetapi saya mencantumkannya di dalam cerita ini. Itu sama sekali tidak ada maksud apapun. Itu semata-mata karena saya hanya tahu tradisi sembahyang kubur (orangtua saya rutin melakukannya).

Untuk scene di kuburan, itu saya terinspirasi dari drama Korea Decendant of the sun. Saya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _scene_ tersebut, dan akhirnya saya 'meminjam' scene tersebut untuk hadir di dalam cerita saya.

Oh ya, apa kalian membaca _spin off_ dari Detective Conan yang berjudul ' _Zero_ 's _Tea Time'_? Anjing imut Furuya saya ambil dari sana dan 'kejadian seledri' juga. Sayang, di sini Haro dibentak-bentak, padahal Furuya sayang dengan anjing nya itu. Bagi yang belum membaca, saya merekomendasikan manga tersebut (Kok jadi promosi?)

Nah, akhir kata, semua kritik, saran, dan komentar saya terima dengan senang hati.

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
